


“I’ve missed this.”

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Wedding Night, who needs sex on their wedding night if they can have sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco and Harry fall into their bed exhausted the night on their wedding night.





	“I’ve missed this.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



The night after their wedding, when all guests had finally left, and their house was finally empty for the first time in what felt like months, Draco and Harry almost fell into their bed without getting undressed. Harry only just managed to wave his hand with the request to undress and let his magic do the rest before he was lying on his back, eyes already half-closed. Getting married was beyond exhausting and he would be a very happy man if he never had to do it again, ever.

Draco followed him just a few seconds later, Harry’s magic having taken care of his clothes as well, and lay his head down on Harry’s chest to use it as his pillow.

 **“I’ve missed this,”** Draco said softly after a few seconds of blissful silence, his breath ghosting over Harry’s chest.

“What?” Harry asked gently when Draco didn’t elaborate and ran his hand through his hair.

“The silence,” Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper, and started drawing random shapes on Harry’s chest with his pointer finger. “Just being with you without any obligations hanging over us.”

“I’ve missed it, too,” Harry said because now that Draco mentioned it he realized he had. The last few weeks had been packed full of wedding preparations and the only silent moments they’d had was when they were asleep or at least on their way there. It was nice to be able to lounge in their bed now at least for a few minutes until sleep claimed them again.

“Promise me that if we ever renew our vows, we’ll celebrate in private,” Draco asked sounding dangerously close to sleep. Harry smiled at him. Draco had been the one who had always voted for the grander option, wanting everyone to see Harry was his and to impress them with his still considerable wealth but it seemed doing that once had been enough. Harry definitely wouldn’t complain.

“I promise,” he said, not knowing whether Draco was even still awake and then slowly drifted into sleep, a happy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
